Sting:The Devil's Angel
by OutlawAngeltheTigerEye
Summary: Ok, um, I suck at summaries. let's try this-the crew of the OLS has a new girl and her cat-rabbit partner.But there's something they dont know about her. Gene is sucpicious.Can Suzuka confirm his suspicions of Sting?Who-and what is she really?Outlaw Angel
1. Sting:Devil's Angel on the Outlaw Star's...

Hi, im Outlaw Angel.  
  
New fanfic!  
  
Lets see what happens when we take a one 19-year-old girl Sting, her cat- rabbit partner Kinoki(like Ryo-oki),  
  
mix in a little Outlaw Star, and throw in the fact that Sting is part bio- android(not full, only part), and that she's a  
  
space pirate,  
  
stir well, and stand back!  
  
Let me know how you like it!  
  
Outlaw Angel  
  
Cheers!  
  
*ROAR*  
  
  
  
Sting was looking at her disguise. Her once black hair was now fiery red locks.Her contacts changed her eyes  
  
from brown to blue. Her ctarl-ctarl ears were died black instead of brown, and her tail was now striped  
  
instead of spotted.She looked at her once-perfect face where a fake scar now ran from ear to cheek and  
  
completed her disguise.  
  
'A perfect diguise'She thought shrewdly."Kinoki! Where are you? We need to put on your disguise now!"  
  
Kinoki came prancing into the room.  
  
"MEOOOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sting picked up her cat-rabbit partner and took her over to the tub of black dye.  
  
"Hold your breath and close your eyes, Kinoki."  
  
Kinoki heeded her warning just as she was dunked head first in the dark foul-smelling tub of black hair dye.  
  
"MEOW!" cried Kinoki, angrily.She hated baths of all kinds.  
  
"Calm down. Im just dying your hair black so you won't be recognized."  
  
Kinoki seemed content with that answer and remained quiet and cooperative for the rest of it.Finally Sting  
  
pulled Kinoki out of the tub and rinsed her off in the sink. Then she took her over to a machine and placed  
  
a now frantic Kinoki inside and closed the door.  
  
"Cool it, Kinoki, this won't hurt. It'll just change your eye color.Alright?"  
  
Kinoki calmed down, since there was no point in struggling.A few seconds later, she was pulled out with  
  
Blue eyes instead of green.  
  
Instead of her normal skintight blue outfit, Sting donned a Black tank top, black bell-bottoms, black high heeled  
  
boots, elbow length gloves, also black, and a matching full length cloak along with cats eye sunglasses.In turn,  
  
Kinoki was fitted with a black collar with silver spikes.  
  
Looking herself and Kinoki over to make sure they were fully disguised, she began to think of names to use  
  
instead of their own.  
  
"Kinoki, for now, you're Ryu, understand? Good. And I'm just going to use my name, Sting, since the name the  
  
police have me under is Ryku, my pirate name. I knew that choosing a different name would came in handy.  
  
Now, where is that place we're going to go again? Oh, that's right, Starwind and Hawking enterprises. Bounty  
  
hunters, eh? Well, Kinoki, one thing's for cetain, they're not taking us in."  
  
They left for the HQ of the unsuspecting crew of the Outlaw Star. 15 minute later, they arrived outside a  
  
warehouse bearing the name 'Starwind and Hawking Enterprises' painted over a red star.Sting and Kinoki  
  
Approached the door and knocked. Jim answered the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked Jim testily-he was doing paperwork and hated to be interrupted.  
  
"I believe I spoke to you on the phone? About the finding some work here?"  
  
"Oh! Come right in!" Jim's temper dissappeared instantly. He thought perhaps if He couldn't get Gene to accept  
  
some of these jobs, maybe he could get her to help him with them."Now, what did you say your name was  
  
again?"  
  
"Sting-and this is Ryu" Sting indicated her cat-rabbit partner.  
  
"A cat-rabbit? Neat! Mel, make some coffee! The girl I told you applied is here!"  
  
"Coming up, Jim!"5 minutes later, Melfina came out with two cups of coffee for Jim and Sting.  
  
Talking over coffee, Sting learned that they were bounty hunters, tugboat, and anything that would make them  
  
money. Jim also told her that he had hired her because his partner, Gene Starwind, was very lazy and very picky.  
  
"I thought if I couldn't get him to take a job, maybe you could, and we might actually make some money for once."  
  
admitted Jim."Well, what do you think? Will you accept the position?"  
  
"Of course." Sting was sure this place was perfect for her hideout. If the galaxy police wanted her, she thought,  
  
smiling, then she wasn't gonna make it easy for them."I'll take anything I can get at this point"  
  
"I know what you mean......." replied Jim shrewdly.  
  
Just then, Gene came downstairs having just woken up.  
  
"Jim, what's going on? Who IS that?" asked Gene sleepily.  
  
"This, Gene, is our newest crew member, Sting, and her partner Ryu." said Jim.  
  
"What? We don't need anymore people. And she's a ctarl-ctarl, nonetheless!" said Gene, seeing Sting's ears.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?!?!" came a screechy voice from the next room.Aisha came bouncing into the  
  
room with a scowl at Gene.  
  
"Nothing, Aisha!" replied Gene, throwing up his hands in defense."I just meant, that it's one more person we  
  
have to share profits with, and you know as well as I do how much ctarl- ctarl can eat! I just don't think we can  
  
support another one on our low budget!"  
  
"oh." Aisha seemed to be thinking this over."Well, ok then." She bounced back out of the room.  
  
"I assure you, you will appreciate me, if you'd give me a chance."  
  
Gene and Jim jumped.  
  
"C'mon, Gene, we can't be picky right now. We'll give her one chance. If she proves she's worth it, she can stay."  
  
pleaded Jim.  
  
"Well, alright.... But if not, then out she goes, got it?"said Gene.  
  
"Alright, all right!" Jim replied."Let me show you your room, Sting."Jim got up and motioned for Sting to follow  
  
him. Sting followed him down a hall to a small room where Jim stopped."Here's your room, Sting.I have to go do  
  
some more paperwork now." Jim left Sting and Kinoki to the room.  
  
Sting sat down on the bed and thought about it. This place was perfect for a hideout. No one would suspect.  
  
And she could use her many connections across the universe to prove that she most definetly was worth it.  
  
  
  
A few days later, Starwind and Hawking Enterprises had a job. A space pirate was hanging out in the area, and  
  
there was a big reward for him. Now all they had to do was find and capture him for the bounty.  
  
"We're going out to look around today, see if there are any suspicious people around." announced Gene over  
  
breakfast one moning. He was looking particularly hard at Sting with his eyes narrowed. He didn't completely  
  
trust her-yet.Sting glared back, knowing exactly what he was thinking and thinking that she would change the  
  
fact hat he didn't trust her.  
  
After breakfast, they went out. Gene suggested they partner up. Jim seperated everyone. To Gene's great  
  
displeasure and Sting's great amusement, they were partnered by Jim. Gene and Sting went off. Gene was  
  
sulking over being prurposely partnered to her by Jim and kept throwing loathful glances at her. Sting was  
  
watching him out of the corner of her eye and thinking about how immature and childish he was. They  
  
arrived at a bar that Sting knew well. She had been leading Gene toward it since they split up. She stopped  
  
outside the door and turned to face Gene.  
  
"You want me to prove I'm worth it?" she said scathingly. She didn't particularly like Gene, and was bent on  
  
proving her worth. She didn't like being doubted.  
  
Gene was too startled to reply. Sting turned back around, smirking, and entered the bar. She swaggered up to  
  
the bar and leaned over to say something to the barkeeper.  
  
"I've partnered up with some bounty hunters to lay low for a while. I'm here with him-"she threw a sidelong glance  
  
towards Gene.." I'm going after Saring. It's to prove I'm,ahem, worth it. So, any clues to his whereabouts, Garren?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. I know where he's hiding. But bounty hunters, Ryku? Risky, but-"He threw a doubtful  
  
glance at Gene."If you want to chance it, I know you're the only one who could pull it off. Anyways, Saring is  
  
hiding at the old abandoned spike shift factory. And Ryku, please, be careful! I know you like to take risks,  
  
but staying woth bounty hunters is just crazy! Still, if you must, then just, be careful you don't get caught!  
  
They'll turn you in the second they find out who you are."  
  
"Alright, alright, Garren, I'll be careful, I promise!" she said defensively.  
  
"Well, ok. Since you promised." He smiled at her. Sting smiled back at him. Garren was her #1 source of  
  
information and he also had a major crush on her, so she could get him to do anything she needed him to do.  
  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek in way of thanks and hurried back over to Gene, hoping he hadn't seen it.  
  
Gene stood a ways away watching the two. He noted that they seemed to know each other pretty well.  
  
He heard words like "bounty" and "pull it off" also phrases like "get caught" and "be careful".  
  
He also noticed that the barkeeper kept throwing spiteful glances in his direction.His eyes narrowed. He would  
  
have dearly loved to hear the whole conversation, but he knew he couldn't without arrousing suspicion.  
  
He also noted that she kissed him before she came back over but decided against mentioning it.  
  
"Well, ahem, the bar tender has kindly informed me of Sarings whereabouts."She said, eyeing Gene suspiciously  
  
and wondering how much of the conversation he had heard, for he seemed to be slightly glowering at her.  
  
"Well? Let's get going, before he gets wind of the fact that we're after him! He's sure to have resources around  
  
here."  
  
"Yeah, alright." Gene replied after looking at her questioningly for a minute. He wondered about her sudden rush.  
  
But, on second thought, he considered, she did know where the space pirate was. Maybe there was more to her  
  
then met the eye, he thought.  
  
Sting watched Gene while they walked for a bit. She wanted to be sure he hadn't overheard the conversation.  
  
But he didn't seem suspicious at all. On the contrary, he simply seemed to be thinking. But she was still  
  
fairly wary. He was the only one who didn't yet trust her, and she didn't know if he suspected something  
  
to do with her or not yet. She would still have to gain his trust, as much as she resented such treatment, if  
  
she was to pull this off.  
  
  
  
"Here we are." Sting announced after 15 minutes of silent walking.They were outside an old factory.  
  
Gene looked at the decrepit building, wondering what space pirate in their right mind would hide out here, but  
  
then,he reasoned with himself, that's just how the pirates would expect them to think.He followed Sting inside.  
  
Immediately, they were blinded by light. They heard sounds of people running around them, and when the  
  
lights were turned off, they were surrounded by people holding knives, guns and other weaponry, and certainly  
  
looked like pirates.Gene drew his caster gun and Sting drew an elaborate looking device and loaded it with  
  
what looked like BBgun bullets. Gene looked at her like she was crazy, but didn't have much time to think about  
  
what the weapon was, for it was only a matter of seconds before the pirates began to attack. Sting fired her  
  
gun. A shot that deafened them all went off and a bright flash, and one quarter of the pirates were down.  
  
Gene looked at her incredulously, but was jolted back to reality by a shot that grazed his ear. He began firing  
  
his caster rifle, knocking down another fourth of them. their forces were now cut in half.  
  
Sting was shooting her Sniper Sting Rifle(for that's what it was, her own invention, of course) and cut their  
  
number in half yet again. One more shot took the rest of them down.  
  
They were then confronted by one person. Stepping out of the shadows, clapping, was Saring.  
  
"Well done! Very impressive, taking down all of my forces alone.Bravo! Ha ha. If you are thinking that I will  
  
be as easy as my crew, I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken.I am no pushover, and thinking like that will be your  
  
downfall. I certainly hope you can provide me with some entertainment." He was sarcastic."Well? You want me?  
  
Come and get me!"  
  
"Gladly!" shouted Sting and lept at Saring.  
  
Gene admired her bravery, and was beginning to trust her, but He also thought trying to take on Saring alone was  
  
completely nuts.  
  
To both Gene's surprise and Sarings, Sting knocked him out in one blow to the head! Gene blinked, and stood, dumbstruck with his mouth hanging open. Sting Picked up Saring by the collar and dragged him over to where  
  
Gene was standing. She noted his look.  
  
"Do I pass?"she asked, scathingly.  
  
Gene simply nodded.Sting smirked and walked out, followed by a still stunned Gene.  
  
The police arrived and took Saring and his crew away. Sting retrieved the bounty and walked back over to Gene,  
  
counting it.Gene was scowling at her. She smirked.  
  
"Well. did I pass the test? Can I stay?"she said grinning wickedly.  
  
"Ah, suppose." Said Gene, scowling and crossing his arms.He really wanted to smack her right about now, and  
  
she knew it, he thought noting her smirk."Show off......" He muttered under his breath.  
  
Jim and the rest of the crew arrived at the scene 5 minutes later and found Gene and Sting in the chaos.  
  
"Gene, Sting, where's Saring? What happened? Whoah............"Jim's eyes widened as Sting held up the bounty  
  
of 1,000,000 wong."Did you? You did!" Jim gave a shout "Yahoo! We can pay off all our debts with that!Sting,  
  
you're staying! I don't care what Gene says!"  
  
Sting chuckled."Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. He's already given me his permission to stay." She pointed at  
  
Gene, who was still sulking.  
  
Jim looked at him, then Sting, and put two and two together."You.........? Ha ha ha ha!" Jim doubled over laughing.  
  
"I'm geussing you showed him what it really means to be a bounty hunter." Jim wiped away a tear from laughing  
  
so hard.  
  
Sting simply smiled and thought that Gene should at least trust her now, even if he still hated her. She glanced  
  
at him shrewdly and smirked again. She also thought that maybe being a bounty hunter wasn't so bad-for now.  
  
She also liked having some real friends basides Garren, who's real name, by the way, was really Erin. Just as  
  
she used Ryku, so he used Garren. Besides, he wasn't really a friend, he was a bit more than that. But what she  
  
had now as a group of people who were just her friend. Jim positively loved her, because she took over half the  
  
paperwork now, giving Jim more free time and less work. Mel liked her because she also helped with the cooking.  
  
Suzuka liked her because she was a quick thinker and could keep Gene in line. Aisha liked her because she  
  
was a fellow ctarl-ctarl and she listened to Aisha when no one else would. Even Gene had to admit the she  
  
was a big help around the place and her cooking was phenominal.  
  
Suzuka, however, even if she liked her, couldn't help but notice that there was something strange about Sting.  
  
Suzuka tended to notice these things. She mentioned it to the only person she knew would consider it at this  
  
point-Gene. He still had misgivings about her.  
  
"Gene, can I -talk to you for a minute?" Suzuka asked Gene one afternoon when the rest of the crew had gone out.  
  
Gene looked at her, startled. "Yeah, uh, sure. About what?"  
  
"About Sting. There's something strange about her." Suzuka went straight to the point.  
  
"Really? Like what?" She had gotten Gene's attention now.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I think that she may not be what she seems."  
  
Gene thought for a moment. Then he spoke. "Suzuka, there's something I never mentioned before. Remeber that  
  
first job we had?"  
  
"Yes?"she replied, curious as to what was coming next.  
  
"Well, there was this bartender she seemed to know really well. She also acted like she didn't want them to be  
  
overheard."Gene told Suzuka all about the strange conversation between Sting and Erin.  
  
When he was finished, Suzuka seemed to be deep in thought. "Tell me, what did this bartender look like?"  
  
"Well......"Gene described him to Suzuka.  
  
"I knew it!" she said.  
  
"Knew what?" asked Gene quickly.  
  
"That bartender is called Garren. He's an information source for space pirates. But then why would Sting know  
  
him? Unless..............." Her yes widened. She looked up at Gene, who was thinking the same thing  
  
Was sting a space pirate?If so, then what was she doing posing as a bounty hunter?  
  
"We're not sure if she really is a space pirate yet, though Gene. We'll have to prove it."said Suzuka.  
  
"I know, but how will we do that?"asked Gene. Now he knew why he was so uneasy around her all the time.  
  
"Well. maybe we could take a look in her room. There might be something there to prove she's not what she  
  
seems, even if she's not a space pirate, I'm sure she's not really a bounty hunter."  
  
"Good idea, Suzuka. Let's go take a look now."This was the first serious conversation he'd had with Suzuka in  
  
a long time, and he thought maybe he should listen to both her and his instincts more often.  
  
They went to Sting's room and opened the door. Suzuka went to her dresser, and Gene to her desk.Suzuka didn't  
  
find anything. But Gene found something. Something Sting hadn't wanted them to find..............  
  
"Hey, Suzuka, c'mere a minute and look at this!" Gene called.  
  
Suzuka hurried over to him and stared at what he handed her.It was a wanted poster for Ryku the space pirate.  
  
"But why would she keep this in her desk?"Gene asked Suzuka.  
  
"I don't know yet, but maybe a little more searching might bring us closer to the answer."Suzuka replied.  
  
Gene and Suzuka went through the rest of Sting's desk.They found several clues. A bottles of red hair dye.  
  
A bottle of black hair dye. Blue contact lenses, a fake scar kit, and an extra set of sunglasses.  
  
"The perfect disguise!" said Suzuka.She held up the wanted poster and looked at the stuff they had found.  
  
"She dyed her hair red instead of black, changed her eyes from brown to blue, dyed her ears black, striped her  
  
tail with dye, and put a fake scar and uses those sunglasses in case someone recognizes her even though she  
  
has a disguise! Her name's not Sting at all! She's Ryku the space pirate!"  
  
Gene took in every word and scowled. "I knew she couldn't be trusted! I knew it from day 1!"He shouted  
  
in indignation.Then he stopped and thought for a minute."But what about Ryu?Who is she really?"  
  
"Her space ship, Kinoki. She dyed Kinoki black instead of white, and changed her eyecolor from green to blue."  
  
replied Suzuka."I suppose we'll have to confront her when she get's back."  
  
"We'll have to make sure that she's alone, though, before we confront her. The others will never believe us."  
  
"Good point. Yes. We'll present the evidence, of course, so she can't deny it. I'd like to hear her make an excuse  
  
for something like this." Suzuka said.  
  
Gene smirked at the thought of getting Sting back for everything she'd done. She was much to arrogent for her  
  
own good, he thought, and she needs a lesson in respect.  
  
Sting got home first with Kinoki.She walked in cheerfully to come face to face with Gene and Suzuka.  
  
"Out with it sting!" said Gene. "Or should I say, Ryku?" He smirked and threw the eveidence down on the table.  
  
Sting was too stunned to reply. Gene saw her reaction.  
  
"I knew it! I knew you couldn't be trusted, you space pirate!" Gene yelled.  
  
"Well?" Suzuka narrowed her eyes at Sting. "What have you got tp say for yourself, Ryku?"  
  
Sting found her voice." I have done nothing to you! Why do you feel the need to punish me?!"  
  
"Then you don't deny that you're a space pirate?" asked Gene, obviously pleased that she didn't .  
  
"Well, no, but, I wouldn't have done anything to you! I wanted to try something different!"Sting said frantically.  
  
"Yeah right" sneered Gene. "You were probably just hiding out from the police and our litle business happened  
  
to provide the perfect opportunity."  
  
"No! That's not true! You're my friends, and I would never use you guys like that!"  
  
"Then why the disguise?" Gene asked, scathingly.  
  
"Well, I'm too well known in these parts. I couldn't take the chance of being recognized! I didn't want to put you  
  
guys in a tight situation! I swear, I have done nothing, and would never dream of doing anything to harm you!"  
  
"How convenient." Gene still didn't believe her. "And I'll bet that bar tender was a good friend of yours and  
  
you could get information on just about every space pirate. So tell me, how many of your space pirate friends  
  
have you betrayed and turned in? Maybe you're just scared to go back at this point."  
  
"No! I, I had no space pirate friends. I had business associates, and that's it!"  
  
"It didn't seem that way when you kissed the bar tender. I don't recall it being acceptable to kiss a business  
  
associate."said Gene.  
  
"Garren is different! He was the only real friend I had out there. Can you blame me if I was lonely?"  
  
"Ha! I still don't believe you. I have a good mind to call the galaxy police right now." said Gene, moving towards  
  
the phone.  
  
"No, don't! Please!" cried Sting.  
  
"Gene, maybe we were wrong to threaten her. I think she means it.I think she really is our friend." said Suzuka.  
  
"Yeah right. All space pirates are alike. You can't trust any of them. They're all hypocritical crooks who'll sell out  
  
their own mother before they'd snitch onanother space pirate."said Gene.  
  
"That's not true!" cried Sting, backing up. There were tears in her eyes. "I thought I could trust you! But now  
  
who betrayed who!" She screamed at Gene.  
  
"Sting please....."Suzuka moved forward. She was sympathetic and sorry she had attacked her the way she had.  
  
"No! Stay away from me!" Sting was still backing up. "You've got me wrong. I would never do anything to you,  
  
and even now, I still won't even after this! But it seems you would."  
  
Sting turned and fled out the door crying, followed by Kinoki.  
  
"Gene!" Suzuka rounded on Gene."Look what you did! She never did anything to us, and you know it! Unless  
  
you count lifting our business up from the dirt! Or is it a crime because she was better than you? Is that it?  
  
Maybe you were just jealous and you wanted to prove she wasn't as good as she seemed!I'm ashamed of you,  
  
Gene! I thought you were better than that!"  
  
"Eh, she was a space pirate.Like I said, you can't trust any of them.And me, jealous? No way. It was only a matter  
  
of time before she turned on us." Gene said, uneasily.  
  
"GEne, you are the most impossible man I have ever met! You just trampled that girl's faith and trust in us to  
  
the dirt!" Suzuka accused. "You should be ashamed of yourself." Suzuka's voice was pure venom.  
  
Just then the rest of the crew showed up. Jim looked from Suzuka to Gene.  
  
"What's going on? Did I miss something? Where's Sting?" asked Jim, puzzled.  
  
"Sting was not who she seemed Jim." Gene went on to explain who she really was, but Suzuka told them all about  
  
the conversation and how Sting had reacted.Jim took Suzuka's point of view.  
  
"How could you Gene? She never did anything to us! You're awful! We have to find her and apologize!"  
  
"No way, Jim! I will not apologize to a space pirate!"  
  
But even Melfina and Aisha got angry at Gene for this one.  
  
"How could you Gene?" asked Melfina."She wouldn't have done anything to us. I know it. She really meant it."  
  
Gene looked at her. "You too Mel?" He pleaded. The thought of Melfina turning on him too was too much.  
  
"Don't Mel me! You completely destroyed her! I can't believe you!" screeched Melfina.  
  
No one had ever seen her this angry.  
  
"Alright, alright, maybe I was wrong. I geuss, I geuss we'll go find her." Gene said quietly. Maybe he was wrong,  
  
he thought. He really was pretty awful to her. And over what? He thought. Jealousy! He had ruined her trust  
  
over something as stupid and spiteful as jealousy! He felt bad about it now. Suzuka and Melfina were right.  
  
He needed to apologize to Sting as soon as possible.He stood up suddenly.  
  
"We have to find her, as soon as possible."He said.  
  
Mel smiled."I knew you weren't as awful as you were acting."  
  
Gene could only smile admiringly at her.  
  
They split up to look for her, and searched for days for her, but no sign of Sting, It was on the 6th day they were  
  
searching for her that Gene found her.He remembered that bar, and the bartender there. He thought maybe she  
  
might be there. It was the most obvious place to look, come to think of it.  
  
When they went to find her, they split up to look for her. Gene headed toward that bar they had been  
  
to. He walked in, quietly, and sure enough, there she was. She was down the far end of the bar, behind the  
  
counter.She was being held by Garren and was crying on his shoulder. He was trying to comfort her.Gene  
  
thought t better not to approach Sting just yet.She looked a mess. The hair dye was beginning to wash out, and  
  
it was black and red and unbrushed. Her eyes were red as though she had been crying alot and her contacts were gone.Her fake scar had come off and her makeup was smeared and she looked extremely tired.One look at her told  
  
Gene she had taken the accusations very hard and he felt a squirm of guilt somewhere in his stomach.He  
  
sat down nervously where she couldn't see him, but he could see her, and waited for a good time to approach her.  
  
She cried for a while on Garren's shoulder, but finally stopped and wiped away the last tears. Garren had his  
  
hands on her shoulder and was talking to her. She seemed to cheer up a bit. She nodded. Garren kissed her on  
  
the forehead and went back to the bar. Sting went through a door to the right and reemerged about 20 minutes  
  
later looking much better. Indeed, her hair was brushed and the dye was gone. Her makeup was redone and  
  
her eyes were normal.She looked like Ryku the pirate now. Gene decided it was now or never. He got up  
  
nervously and carefully approached her.  
  
"Um,.......Sting?" He said uncertainly.  
  
Sting jumped and whipped around to look at him."You? What do you want? Come to accuse me of something  
  
else?" She spat at him.  
  
He averted his gaze guiltily."Sting, you have every right to be mad at me. I was very unfair to you.The truth is,  
  
well, I was,.........jealous........."He said quietly.  
  
Sting looked at him wide eyed."Jealous? Of what?"  
  
"Well, it's just, you were so much better at everything that I,I, just........Well the fact is, I came here to apologize.  
  
We've been searching for you for nearly a week.We were worried.And besides- Starwind and Hawking Enterprises  
  
is nothing without you." He smiled weakly.  
  
"It's-It's ok,I geuss. I suppose jealousy can make someone rather spiteful."Sting said.  
  
He nodded sheepishly.  
  
Garren came over.  
  
"Ryku! You look so much better! I told you, you just needed to wash yourself up." He smiled at her."Besides, I  
  
couldn't stand to see you like you were." Garren noticed Gene."And what are you doing here?" He spat at Gene  
  
and glared at him.  
  
"Garren, it's alright. He came to-to apologize." Sting explained to Garren.  
  
Garren looked at Gene, surprised."Oh, well then,that's different. I'm glad you apologized."  
  
"Yeah, well, I really was pretty harsh and unfair.........."Gene admitted guiltily."I'm, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, Gene. I actually feel much better now that I don't have to hide it from you anymore. But I thought you  
  
said you didn't trust space pirates" She teased.  
  
"Uh, well...........um, you're a different case......." He said, nervously.  
  
Sting laughed. She was feeling much better now. Jim and the rest of the crew showed up. Suzuka had remembered  
  
Gene telling her the address of the bar. Jim looked from Erin to Sting to Gene.  
  
Melfina finally spoke up."Did you apologize to her, Gene?"  
  
"Yeah............I-I did." Gene replied.  
  
Melfina smiled."I'm glad."  
  
Suzuka stepped up. "I'd like to apologize too, Sting. I was wrong to accuse you in the first place."  
  
"It's alright, Suzuka. I'm fine. And I should have told you who I was in the first place and avoided this whole  
  
situation. But I was kind of afraid you would not trust me if I told you."She admitted.  
  
"Well, of course we still trust you, and we want you to come back!" exclaimed Jim. "We need you! Our company  
  
is nothing without you! If it weren't for you, we'd be waist high in debt right now! But thanks to you, we can  
  
afford parking, repairs, and extras! You're amazing!"  
  
There was a chorus of agreement.  
  
  
  
Sting smiled. "Well, since you insist........I suppose Starwind and Hawking Enterprises needs me." She said,  
  
smiling. "On one condition.............Let me handle all the calls!"  
  
"Huh?" They all said in unison.  
  
"Just kidding!" Sting laughed."You guys are truly friends."  
  
"Ahem?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Erin. You're not a friend."  
  
"What??"  
  
"You know you're more than that-you're, ..........you're, my boyfriend......."Sting said, a little guiltily.  
  
"You actually consider me your......?"asked Erin, stunned.  
  
"Well, yeah...........You don't mind, do you?"She said tentatively.  
  
"Mind? Why would I mind? Thats great! Well hell! Why didn't you tell me before?"He said.  
  
"Well,I was a bit preoccupied, if you know what I mean......he he."  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose there is that. But anyways, that's wondeful. You know that I've liked you since I met you."  
  
"Well, I hadn't considered you my boyfriend, but after this, I mean you let me stay here, you acted more like a  
  
boyfriend than anything else."Sting said, looking admiringly at him.  
  
Erin laughed and returned the look."I'll never understand you."He sighed.  
  
"No, I suppose you won't, but I suspect you'll understand me much better than anyone else."Sting replied.  
  
Before they left, Sting gave Erin the address and phone number of S & H enterprises.  
  
"Call me, please!"Sting called after her.  
  
"I will!" laughed Erin.  
  
"So, is your name Sting or Ryku?" asked Jim curiously.  
  
"Well my real name is Sting. The name I use as a space pirate is Ryku." Said Sting.  
  
Kinoki, back to nomal, popped out of Sting's coat pocket. Sting of course, was wearing her usual blue skintight  
  
suit and blue high heels and a black knee length jacket, rather than the black outfit.  
  
That is the end of Chapter 1!!!!  
  
Please tell me what you think!!!!!  
  
It's my first REAL fanfic!  
  
R & R , please!  
  
Outlaw Angel  
  
Cheers!  
  
*ROAR*  
  
^^_________________________________^^ 


	2. Change of Heart, Change of Luck

Sting: The Devil's Angel  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Space Pirates-To the Rescue???  
  
Hope u like!  
  
Outlaw Angel  
  
Cheers!  
  
*ROAR*  
  
Annoying disclaimer:I admit, I forgot this in my first chapter~ but anyways, here it is. I DO NOT own  
  
Outlaw Star or its characters, etc, etc, etc. But one day I will! You'll all see!!! MUWAHHHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Ill rule all anime one day! then you'll se! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!ahem. sorry bout that.^.^  
  
  
  
"Ok, so, there are 15 crimes already! What are we gonna do? We have to find some sort of pattern, so we can  
  
figure out where they're gonna strike next!" Sting was perturbed by the fact that they hadn't found the thieves  
  
of a major crime wave."We gotta pull ourselves together, here!We're losing it!GAHHHAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
"Whoah, calm down, Sting!We will find the thieves, Ok? What we're doing now, is pulling ourselves together  
  
and going over the facts to find a pattern." Jim was trying to calm her.  
  
"Well, ok."Sting began pacing the main room of their warehouse where they lived and ran they're business."I'm  
  
just, so, frustrated!"she said, exasperatedly.  
  
"I know. I feel the same way, but yelling isn't gonna do any good." said Jim.  
  
"Oh, I know, Jim, I know, I'm just........so..........well, you know how I feel!" Sting replied halfheartedly.  
  
"Yeah, we all know." Gene put in as he entered the room."But, I think Gilliam may have found some sort of  
  
minor pattern. It's not much, but at least it's not nothing."  
  
"A pattern?!? Show me!" Sting got her enthusiam back and a spurt of hope as well.  
  
"Alright, slow down. There's no rush.Gilliam!!"Gene called.  
  
"Yes, Gene?" Gilliam came into the room on a metal bar resembling a 1 railed track.  
  
"We wanna see the pattern you've found."Sting replied anxiously.  
  
"Just a moment. please. I will bring up the information."Gilliam made some wierd clicking and humming sounds  
  
a few seconds, then projected a holographic pictures."As you can see, all the things stolen were some sort of  
  
lab sample-they were all either DNA or Genetic enhancment samples, actually. and oddly enough, all the places  
  
hit were done in the order of most renouned on genetic experimentation and on down the list. I believe the next  
  
place they will hit is GXL, or Genetics Xperimentation Labrotories."  
  
Sting was deep in thought. Suddenly, in the silence..."What were they DNA samples of, Gilliam?"  
  
"Well, they were all either Ctarl-Ctarl Dna samples or else isolated dinosaur DNA that scientists managed to  
  
extract from recently discovered fossilized insects and amber. Why?"  
  
"Well, I think that they may be trying to create some sort of super creature-or else super human.I'm not sure  
  
what they are planning to do with what ever they're trying to create just yet though."Sting said thoughtfully.  
  
"A super creature?"Jim gaped at her incredulously."But-genetic experimentation is supposed to be really  
  
dangerous and 50% of the time fatal!"  
  
"Really Jim, I don't know what they're trying to pull, but we may never know if we don't get to the lab that  
  
Gilliam said is the next target. I'm going to call them and tell the officials there that we think they may be the next  
  
hit and that we plan to wait there till they are hit so we can try and stop it before it really happens. Ok everyone?"  
  
"Fine with us! We'll go get the ship ready!"  
  
"Good. I'm going to make that phone call now. Come on Kinoki."  
  
"Meow!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*On the Phone*  
  
Sting : "Hello? Is this the president of GXL?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Who are you, and what may I help you with?"  
  
"Well, it's about the crime wave going around......"  
  
"What about it?" The voice on the phone had gone tense.  
  
"Well, we're a bunch of bounty hunters after them and we've found a slight pattern in the crimes. We believe  
  
that GXL is the next target. We'd like your permission to, well, kind of wait there for the thieves to come so that  
  
we can stop them before they get what they want. If that's alright with you, of course."  
  
"You'd what? Well, if we're the next target, and you can stop the robbery, I suppose it wouldn't do much harm  
  
to let you stay and wait for them...........When do you think they will come?"  
  
"Sometime in the next few days. They do it weekly, another pattern we've discovered, on the clearest night of  
  
the week. I don't know why, but at least it's a clue. So we will be there in a few hours?"  
  
"Well, I, I suppose, if it will stop them from stealing our precious DNA samples...........yes, fine. We will have  
  
someone waiting at the gate to let you in. Just tell him you're there to take care of a pirate problem. He'll  
  
understand. Well, goodbye then. I have some work to do now."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sting hung up the phone.  
  
"That went better than expected, didn't it, Kinoki?"  
  
"Meow!" Kinoki agreed.  
  
"Sting!" It was Aisha. "The ships ready!" Aisha's voice screeched from somewhere downstairs and cut through  
  
Sting's head like a knife on top of the headache she had already.  
  
"I'm coming, already!! Shut up, Aisha, please! This headache is bad enough without you!"  
  
Aisha stuck out her tongue and bounced out giving Sting the impression of a runaway rubber ball..........  
  
Sting went and joined the rest of the crew, explaining that they were aloud to stay and try to stop the robbery.  
  
"I hope you're right about this, Gilliam." Sting said.  
  
  
  
"I am certain, Sting. I am not the average computer, you know."  
  
"Alright, alright, don't fry a circuit, Gilliam.I just meant I hope it is a pattern and not a false trail........."Sting replied.  
  
"Well, what are we standing here for? Lets get going!" Gene had come in wondering where Sting had gone.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming."Sting followed Gene out to the ship, where they all got ready to leave.  
  
"Gilliam" said Sting thoughtfully after a few minutes. "What exactly does Melfina do?"  
  
"Melfina is the ship's navigation system. She links to the ship and sets course and………"  
  
"Ok, let me put it differently. What exactly IS Melfina on the ship?"  
  
"Oh. Well if you put it that way, Melfina controls 89% of all the ships systems. Allowing the ship toe be self  
  
sufficient with faster reflexes to attacks and faster responses to a pilot's input."  
  
"The Outlaw Star is a rather amazing ship." Sting was looking at Gilliam. "But don't you think that you  
  
should get a new look for your units? I mean really, a bunch of little soda cans running around. " Sting broke  
  
off laughing. Gene joined in.  
  
"Soda cans! That's a good one! Ha hah ha hah! But, she has got a point, Gilliam. You could use a new look.  
  
Maybe I'll get you painted purple." Gene laughed even harder.  
  
"Well, I certainly hope not." Replied Gilliam, indignantly. "Purple would be most unsuitable for a ship of my  
  
performance and quality. I would certainly hope you are joking, Gene. And of course my units are not soda cans."  
  
"Cool it Gilliam. Don't blow a fuse box." Sting had stopped laughing. "Now, how long until we enter ether drive, Gilliam?"  
  
"2 hours and 15 minutes, to be exact."  
  
"Thanks, Gilliam. I'm going to go look over the paper work on the robberies. Ok? "  
  
"That's fine, Sting. We'll pilot the ship and I'll send anything back if I find it."  
  
"Thanks Jim."  
  
Sting walked out followed by Kinoki.  
  
"Well, Kinoki. We've been studying these robberies for an hour. But……..wait, what's this? I think I found something! I found another pattern! It looks like-like they're going for only labs with a history in Genetic  
  
Experimentation, and at all of them, at all of them there is one employee in common! At every one so far, about a week before the robbery, a scientist named Dr.Sterin applied claiming expertise in Genetics and then quitting after the robbery claiming fear for safety of his experiments. Ha! They made one huge mistake. They should have at least changed his name." Sting ran up to the cockpit waving the papers. "Gene, Jim, Melfina! I found something!" Sting proceeded to explain about the scientist.  
  
"Well, then that explains how they know of the top secret genetic experiments. And how they've been getting past security so easily." Gene replied.  
  
Just then, Gilliam's voice came over the speakers. "We have arrived at our destination. Genetic Xperimentaion Labrotories Space Station is now in sight."  
  
"Woah…………:" The whole crew in unison, as they came into sight of the huge space station.  
  
"You mean that whole thing is one corporation?" Jim asked incredulously.  
  
"That's right." Sting had been here before, so was not quite as surprised.  
  
"State your identity and your reason for being here." The gate keeper requested.  
  
Sting responded immediately. "We're the crew of the Outlaw Star here to take care of the pirate problem. We need to see the president immediately."  
  
"Yes, of course, ma'am." The gatekeeper opened the hatch for the Outlaw Star to dock.  
  
Once inside, they were shown straight to the presidents office.  
  
"Yes, thank you for coming." She said as soon as they walked through the door. "I can't tell you how much we appreciate your assistance in this matter."  
  
"Yes, it was no problem. But before we do anything else I need to ask you something. Is there an employee here named Dr.Sterin?"  
  
"Why, yes." Replied the president, startled. "He just started working here a week ago."  
  
"You need to fire him, immediately. He's a space pirate. That's how the robberies are so easy. Because they have an inside resource."  
  
"I will do that now." She pressed an intercom button. "Serie. Please send up Dr.Sterin. It is extremely urgent."  
  
"Right away, ma'am."  
  
A few minutes later, a tall man in a labcoat walked in. "You asked for me?"  
  
"Yes. Dr.Sterin, I am deeply sorry to inform you that due to budget cuts recently, we must release you."  
  
"Wh-what?" Dr.Sterin looked very taken aback.  
  
"I mean NOW Sterin." The president's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Ye-yes, ma'am." Sterin left.  
  
"Serie, would you please make sure that Dr.Sterin leaves immediately."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll see to it."  
  
"There. That takes care of that. Thank you for informing me of this. I cannot express my gratitude enough for how much you've already done. Now, about payment………… well, I'll pay your docking fee and any supplies you might need to pick up here. And after that, here's 5,000 upfront and if you stop the robbery, you'll get 10,000 more."  
  
"15,000?" Gene's eyes widened at the thought. "And we don't have any debts anymore, so we're actually making money for once!"  
  
"Yes, of course." Sting replied absentmindedly. Being a space pirate, she had dealt with much larger sums of money. Her main concern was stopping the Kei pirates (for that was who it was) from creating that awful monster…………  
  
For 15 hours, the crew of the Outlaw Star waited patiently. Finally, they were rewarded for their waiting by a small explosion nearby.  
  
They all ran towards it to find 25 people they presumed to be space pirates boarding the station by force, They noticed dr.Sterin among them.Sting pulled out her caster rifle. Gene also. Jim cocked a pistol and Suzuka her sword. Aisha flexed her powerful hands eagerly and grinned showing off her ctarl-ctarl fangs.  
  
"Let's get started then." Aisha growled maliciously.  
  
"I agree. Let's do this quick and easy." Suzuka raised her sword.  
  
Sting and co. went cautiously after the space pirates, who had not seen them. They followed the pirates into a laboratory. Sting was the first to attack.  
  
But the space pirate she had lunged at had been holding a case of DNA shot samples. He flung them at her and the box flew open, showering Sting with needles and injecting dangerous chemicals and DNA.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sting flew backwards covered on the shots.  
  
"Sting!" Jim ran over to help her. "Sting, are you alright?"  
  
"I-I don't know." She replied, pulling needles out of her arms and stomach. "I feel fine, but remember what you said? Genetic enhancement is supposed to be 50% fatal! I have a fifty-fifty chance of not surviving."  
  
"Um, I'm sure you'll be just fine, Sting." Replied Jim, in a voice that was not his.  
  
Sting passed out right then. The impact of so much running through her blood now had exhausted her body.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
I hope u liked!  
  
Outlaw Angel  
  
Cheers!  
  
ROAR 


	3. Change of Heart, Change of Luck

Sting: The Devil's Angel  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Space Pirates-To the Rescue???  
  
Hope u like!  
  
Outlaw Angel  
  
Cheers!  
  
*ROAR*  
  
Annoying disclaimer:I admit, I forgot this in my first chapter~ but anyways, here it is. I DO NOT own  
  
Outlaw Star or its characters, etc, etc, etc. But one day I will! You'll all see!!! MUWAHHHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Ill rule all anime one day! then you'll se! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!ahem. sorry bout that.^.^  
  
  
  
"Ok, so, there are 15 crimes already! What are we gonna do? We have to find some sort of pattern, so we can  
  
figure out where they're gonna strike next!" Sting was perturbed by the fact that they hadn't found the thieves  
  
of a major crime wave."We gotta pull ourselves together, here!We're losing it!GAHHHAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
"Whoah, calm down, Sting!We will find the thieves, Ok? What we're doing now, is pulling ourselves together  
  
and going over the facts to find a pattern." Jim was trying to calm her.  
  
"Well, ok."Sting began pacing the main room of their warehouse where they lived and ran they're business."I'm  
  
just, so, frustrated!"she said, exasperatedly.  
  
"I know. I feel the same way, but yelling isn't gonna do any good." said Jim.  
  
"Oh, I know, Jim, I know, I'm just........so..........well, you know how I feel!" Sting replied halfheartedly.  
  
"Yeah, we all know." Gene put in as he entered the room."But, I think Gilliam may have found some sort of  
  
minor pattern. It's not much, but at least it's not nothing."  
  
"A pattern?!? Show me!" Sting got her enthusiam back and a spurt of hope as well.  
  
"Alright, slow down. There's no rush.Gilliam!!"Gene called.  
  
"Yes, Gene?" Gilliam came into the room on a metal bar resembling a 1 railed track.  
  
"We wanna see the pattern you've found."Sting replied anxiously.  
  
"Just a moment. please. I will bring up the information."Gilliam made some wierd clicking and humming sounds  
  
a few seconds, then projected a holographic pictures."As you can see, all the things stolen were some sort of  
  
lab sample-they were all either DNA or Genetic enhancment samples, actually. and oddly enough, all the places  
  
hit were done in the order of most renouned on genetic experimentation and on down the list. I believe the next  
  
place they will hit is GXL, or Genetics Xperimentation Labrotories."  
  
Sting was deep in thought. Suddenly, in the silence..."What were they DNA samples of, Gilliam?"  
  
"Well, they were all either Ctarl-Ctarl Dna samples or else isolated dinosaur DNA that scientists managed to  
  
extract from recently discovered fossilized insects and amber. Why?"  
  
"Well, I think that they may be trying to create some sort of super creature-or else super human.I'm not sure  
  
what they are planning to do with what ever they're trying to create just yet though."Sting said thoughtfully.  
  
"A super creature?"Jim gaped at her incredulously."But-genetic experimentation is supposed to be really  
  
dangerous and 50% of the time fatal!"  
  
"Really Jim, I don't know what they're trying to pull, but we may never know if we don't get to the lab that  
  
Gilliam said is the next target. I'm going to call them and tell the officials there that we think they may be the next  
  
hit and that we plan to wait there till they are hit so we can try and stop it before it really happens. Ok everyone?"  
  
"Fine with us! We'll go get the ship ready!"  
  
"Good. I'm going to make that phone call now. Come on Kinoki."  
  
"Meow!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*On the Phone*  
  
Sting : "Hello? Is this the president of GXL?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Who are you, and what may I help you with?"  
  
"Well, it's about the crime wave going around......"  
  
"What about it?" The voice on the phone had gone tense.  
  
"Well, we're a bunch of bounty hunters after them and we've found a slight pattern in the crimes. We believe  
  
that GXL is the next target. We'd like your permission to, well, kind of wait there for the thieves to come so that  
  
we can stop them before they get what they want. If that's alright with you, of course."  
  
"You'd what? Well, if we're the next target, and you can stop the robbery, I suppose it wouldn't do much harm  
  
to let you stay and wait for them...........When do you think they will come?"  
  
"Sometime in the next few days. They do it weekly, another pattern we've discovered, on the clearest night of  
  
the week. I don't know why, but at least it's a clue. So we will be there in a few hours?"  
  
"Well, I, I suppose, if it will stop them from stealing our precious DNA samples...........yes, fine. We will have  
  
someone waiting at the gate to let you in. Just tell him you're there to take care of a pirate problem. He'll  
  
understand. Well, goodbye then. I have some work to do now."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sting hung up the phone.  
  
"That went better than expected, didn't it, Kinoki?"  
  
"Meow!" Kinoki agreed.  
  
"Sting!" It was Aisha. "The ships ready!" Aisha's voice screeched from somewhere downstairs and cut through  
  
Sting's head like a knife on top of the headache she had already.  
  
"I'm coming, already!! Shut up, Aisha, please! This headache is bad enough without you!"  
  
Aisha stuck out her tongue and bounced out giving Sting the impression of a runaway rubber ball..........  
  
Sting went and joined the rest of the crew, explaining that they were aloud to stay and try to stop the robbery.  
  
"I hope you're right about this, Gilliam." Sting said.  
  
  
  
"I am certain, Sting. I am not the average computer, you know."  
  
"Alright, alright, don't fry a circuit, Gilliam.I just meant I hope it is a pattern and not a false trail........."Sting replied.  
  
"Well, what are we standing here for? Lets get going!" Gene had come in wondering where Sting had gone.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming."Sting followed Gene out to the ship, where they all got ready to leave.  
  
"Gilliam" said Sting thoughtfully after a few minutes. "What exactly does Melfina do?"  
  
"Melfina is the ship's navigation system. She links to the ship and sets course and………"  
  
"Ok, let me put it differently. What exactly IS Melfina on the ship?"  
  
"Oh. Well if you put it that way, Melfina controls 89% of all the ships systems. Allowing the ship toe be self  
  
sufficient with faster reflexes to attacks and faster responses to a pilot's input."  
  
"The Outlaw Star is a rather amazing ship." Sting was looking at Gilliam. "But don't you think that you  
  
should get a new look for your units? I mean really, a bunch of little soda cans running around. " Sting broke  
  
off laughing. Gene joined in.  
  
"Soda cans! That's a good one! Ha hah ha hah! But, she has got a point, Gilliam. You could use a new look.  
  
Maybe I'll get you painted purple." Gene laughed even harder.  
  
"Well, I certainly hope not." Replied Gilliam, indignantly. "Purple would be most unsuitable for a ship of my  
  
performance and quality. I would certainly hope you are joking, Gene. And of course my units are not soda cans."  
  
"Cool it Gilliam. Don't blow a fuse box." Sting had stopped laughing. "Now, how long until we enter ether drive, Gilliam?"  
  
"2 hours and 15 minutes, to be exact."  
  
"Thanks, Gilliam. I'm going to go look over the paper work on the robberies. Ok? "  
  
"That's fine, Sting. We'll pilot the ship and I'll send anything back if I find it."  
  
"Thanks Jim."  
  
Sting walked out followed by Kinoki.  
  
"Well, Kinoki. We've been studying these robberies for an hour. But……..wait, what's this? I think I found something! I found another pattern! It looks like-like they're going for only labs with a history in Genetic  
  
Experimentation, and at all of them, at all of them there is one employee in common! At every one so far, about a week before the robbery, a scientist named Dr.Sterin applied claiming expertise in Genetics and then quitting after the robbery claiming fear for safety of his experiments. Ha! They made one huge mistake. They should have at least changed his name." Sting ran up to the cockpit waving the papers. "Gene, Jim, Melfina! I found something!" Sting proceeded to explain about the scientist.  
  
"Well, then that explains how they know of the top secret genetic experiments. And how they've been getting past security so easily." Gene replied.  
  
Just then, Gilliam's voice came over the speakers. "We have arrived at our destination. Genetic Xperimentaion Labrotories Space Station is now in sight."  
  
"Woah…………:" The whole crew in unison, as they came into sight of the huge space station.  
  
"You mean that whole thing is one corporation?" Jim asked incredulously.  
  
"That's right." Sting had been here before, so was not quite as surprised.  
  
"State your identity and your reason for being here." The gate keeper requested.  
  
Sting responded immediately. "We're the crew of the Outlaw Star here to take care of the pirate problem. We need to see the president immediately."  
  
"Yes, of course, ma'am." The gatekeeper opened the hatch for the Outlaw Star to dock.  
  
Once inside, they were shown straight to the presidents office.  
  
"Yes, thank you for coming." She said as soon as they walked through the door. "I can't tell you how much we appreciate your assistance in this matter."  
  
"Yes, it was no problem. But before we do anything else I need to ask you something. Is there an employee here named Dr.Sterin?"  
  
"Why, yes." Replied the president, startled. "He just started working here a week ago."  
  
"You need to fire him, immediately. He's a space pirate. That's how the robberies are so easy. Because they have an inside resource."  
  
"I will do that now." She pressed an intercom button. "Serie. Please send up Dr.Sterin. It is extremely urgent."  
  
"Right away, ma'am."  
  
A few minutes later, a tall man in a labcoat walked in. "You asked for me?"  
  
"Yes. Dr.Sterin, I am deeply sorry to inform you that due to budget cuts recently, we must release you."  
  
"Wh-what?" Dr.Sterin looked very taken aback.  
  
"I mean NOW Sterin." The president's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Ye-yes, ma'am." Sterin left.  
  
"Serie, would you please make sure that Dr.Sterin leaves immediately."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll see to it."  
  
"There. That takes care of that. Thank you for informing me of this. I cannot express my gratitude enough for how much you've already done. Now, about payment………… well, I'll pay your docking fee and any supplies you might need to pick up here. And after that, here's 5,000 upfront and if you stop the robbery, you'll get 10,000 more."  
  
"15,000?" Gene's eyes widened at the thought. "And we don't have any debts anymore, so we're actually making money for once!"  
  
"Yes, of course." Sting replied absentmindedly. Being a space pirate, she had dealt with much larger sums of money. Her main concern was stopping the Kei pirates (for that was who it was) from creating that awful monster…………  
  
For 15 hours, the crew of the Outlaw Star waited patiently. Finally, they were rewarded for their waiting by a small explosion nearby.  
  
They all ran towards it to find 25 people they presumed to be space pirates boarding the station by force, They noticed dr.Sterin among them.Sting pulled out her caster rifle. Gene also. Jim cocked a pistol and Suzuka her sword. Aisha flexed her powerful hands eagerly and grinned showing off her ctarl-ctarl fangs.  
  
"Let's get started then." Aisha growled maliciously.  
  
"I agree. Let's do this quick and easy." Suzuka raised her sword.  
  
Sting and co. went cautiously after the space pirates, who had not seen them. They followed the pirates into a laboratory. Sting was the first to attack.  
  
But the space pirate she had lunged at had been holding a case of DNA shot samples. He flung them at her and the box flew open, showering Sting with needles and injecting dangerous chemicals and DNA.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sting flew backwards covered on the shots.  
  
"Sting!" Jim ran over to help her. "Sting, are you alright?"  
  
"I-I don't know." She replied, pulling needles out of her arms and stomach. "I feel fine, but remember what you said? Genetic enhancement is supposed to be 50% fatal! I have a fifty-fifty chance of not surviving."  
  
"Um, I'm sure you'll be just fine, Sting." Replied Jim, in a voice that was not his.  
  
Sting passed out right then. The impact of so much running through her blood now had exhausted her body.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
I hope u liked!  
  
Outlaw Angel  
  
Cheers!  
  
ROAR 


End file.
